


[Podfic] With Nothing On My Lips

by silkylustre



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: She was never really ever alone. Even when there was nobody in the room someone always wanted something from her. To be more, better and kinder. But she was an adult dammit, and she was gonna live her life.





	[Podfic] With Nothing On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Nothing On My Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983671) by [Wolvesandgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesandgrace/pseuds/Wolvesandgrace). 



I love this short fic: It's on point, capturing Mary's shitty situation and imagining hope amidst desolation. Or if not hope, perspective. 

Also: This is what happens when I'm too lazy to search for royalty-free music. Oh dear.

Download or stream the MP3: [Spoil your eardrums](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/DreamDaddy/With%20Nothing%20on%20My%20Lips.mp3)! (right click and save)

Thanks to paraka, for hosting!

And thanks to Wolvesandgrace for graciously and speedily to give me permission to post this!

Personal note:  
I recorded this in spite of my cold.  
I usually don't, but ...  
a) I felt this fic, it wanted out, and  
b) I felt my slightly rough voice was a good fit for Mary's character.  
Forgive the lack of silky-smoothness.

*lifts wine glass*


End file.
